utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Crow Kurokami
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Crow - Karasu [ 烏, or カラス or からす] KuroKami - 黒神 God" |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''VCV Jap '''MODEL: None Race: '''Japanese- Tengu Crow comes from a distinguished family that he has mostly cut ties with. |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| '''GENDER | Male | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| VOICE RANGE | C3~B4 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| RELATED CHARACTERS | Look below for relations! |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| PHYSICAL AGE | 21 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| GENRE | Any, Pop, rock, Classical, Requiems, etc. | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| HOMEPAGE | N/A, but may change in the future. |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| WEIGHT | 136 lbs (About 61.69 kg) | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| CHARACTER 'ITEM' |Katana | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| CREATOR | KatieFrog217 |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| HEIGHT | | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| VOICESOURCE | xXSyl | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| BIRTHDAY |? | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| LIKES | Shiny things, Birds, soft things. | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE SOUNDCLOUD |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| RELEASE DATE |December 30, 2016 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| DISLIKES | Bullies, lies, dishonorable people, Ravens | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| SIGNATURE SONG | None |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY/BIO: ' Aggressive | Quiet | Stand-off-ish | Emotionless | Uncaring | Inconsiderate | Self-Centered | Introvert | Independant | Hard Working | Crow doesn't talk to people, prefering non-verbal communication over spoken words. Generally, he believes actions speak louder than words, which he finds useless in the long run because they can be twisted. If he does speak, it's because he can't get something across without doing so, other wise he prefers silence. Those who do make him talk or even yell are special. Crow often comes off as emotionless and doesn't really form strong attatchments to anyone. Due to distancing himself from others, he doesn't really know emotions well and stuggles to define them if he experiences something other than irritation or anger. Likewise, he doesn't like to be touched, especially where there are feathers present on his face, neck, arms and upper torso (as they are sensitive). Crow has a short temper and doesn't put up with the antics of others very well, lashing out if need be. If whomever is bothering him is immune to violence/ doesn't mind it, he will completely ignore them, pretending they don't exist/ can't hear them. While he doesn't hesitate to hurt those who bother him, he disapproves of needless violence/death, especially toward those whom are innocent or uninvolved. | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| |} 'Apperance Hairstyle: 'Spiky '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Skin: ' Pale '''Outfit: '''Can be found here ---> ALT Outfit Full Ref '''VOICE BANKS / ACTS/ APPENDS+ When downloaded, please make sure you read the "read me" File in his voice bank, in order to know how to use and set him up properly. However it is unclear when he'll be released to the public. * V1 VCV ** Video Release * V1 Wisp & Loud VCV Fun Facts *Crow has a soft spot for birds, though more specifically any crow species. Vice-versa, crows tend to flock to him. *Crow was created long before he became an Utau with the intention of being used as one, thought only was made as such recently. *Crow is a perfectionist when it comes to any job he is given. *Crow is not only used for Utau, but as a personal character. *When he is not doing anything important, he prefers to read. If he picks up something and starts it, no matter what it is, he will finish it. *Having grown up in a privilaged family, Crow normally speaks in a distinguished/ formal manner. Though, he somehow manages to make is sound more rude than polite. *While not vain, Crow does have an obsession with keeping the feathers present on his body neat and preened, and same goes for his hair. However, he doesn't get upset if they get ruffled. Character Relations AVI- An Annoyance (Probably his closest "aquaintence") Voice Configuration [ 6 - 8 mora ] VCV Encoded in Hiragana. ' All voice banks are Ziped as RAR. Files. In order to use, please make sure you have your computer's local is in Japanese. If you don't know/understand please look up a video on how to! ' Usage Clause * Crow may be used for money making purposes,but you must as KatieFrog217 first. * Crow may sing any song. * Crow can be paired with anyone for a duet. * Please''' do not steal his design, name, voice, nor trace/ copy.' This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. '''Please do not change any info.' Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:VCV Banks Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Demon UTAU